


Dizzy Dana's DubCon Domination: Asuka/Dana Brooke

by queenofharts1



Series: Lonely Nights and WWE: Smut, Fetishes, and Kink Prompts [4]
Category: WWE
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Asuka takes advantage, Concussed!Dana, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofharts1/pseuds/queenofharts1
Summary: Prompt from jhead: I need more Asuka smut. Of any sort. Preferably stuff involving her wearing her ring gear, and preferably having her way with any of the women backstage, but I'll take anything.





	Dizzy Dana's DubCon Domination: Asuka/Dana Brooke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhead/gifts).



> I've wanted to write this ever since their match on the 10/7/2015 episode of NXT, specifically this backstage segment:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJAx8LsXHHk  
> I've just never had a reason too, till now.  
> Warning: Asuka speaks some Japanese in this (Symbols only because Google Translator was being a bitch...), so just look it up there and you'll get what she's saying......and I apologize if this is really bad Japanese as I am a blonde haired, blue eyed white girl.....But by God I tried! XD  
> I hope you enjoy this!

"Dana? C'mon, babe, need ya to speak t'me, k?" Emma snapped her fingers in front of her concussed friends face as she stared into nothingness.

After that crazed human Kabuki doll beat her bestie viciously in front of everyone she was brought to the backstage area and checked for a concussion although any idiot with half a brain cell could see she was bad off. The worst part was that Asuka was nowhere to be found! She could jump out from anywhere and attack them unjustly and it just wasn't fair! She sighed and brushed her dizzy friends hand away from her eyes.

"Alright, Dana, hand off! Check her." She snapped at the poor excuse of an EMT standing over her friend. "I mean...I knew this was gonna be rough but...how is she?" God what a waste of time this supposed nurse was! She pointed at her face inquisitively. "That eye does NOT look good...Dana? Dana. Check the other eye. Dana? She's not even responding! Oh my gosh..." Her best fried was going to die and this woman was slower than a stoned turtle!

Finally Dana snapped out of it and leaned up to Emma's worried gaze. "Dana do you remember anything?" After a shake of her dizzy blonde head she smiled and said, "How's Asuka? How fast did I beat her?" Emma looked bewildered not wanting to bother her friend but having to say something. "I beat her...really fast..." "Yeah..it was really quick....." "I know!" Emma shot a look to the EMT making sure she knew to keep her mouth shut as Dana obviously needed medical attention, but not the truth. Not right now....

Dana was laid back down as the three of them began to inspect her again. God, this is gonna be a long nigh-wait 3? She slowly looked up to reveal Asuka smiling like possessed demon and she had no choice but to back away slowly. "Oooooooooooh, Dana!" Asuka mockingly whimpered while condescendingly patting Dana's concussed head while she stared up at her as if she was trying to figure out who was there. She then gave a creepishly pervy glance towards Emma before leaving the room.

As if she finally realized what just happened Dana sprung to life, "Th-that was Asuka! But I beat her?" Emma and the EMT had to lay her back down and continue to lie to her as she contemplated how she could be still standing after the beating she gave her. "Yeah...uh...check her head..." "Asuka?" Emma rolled her eyes, this really was going to be a long night.... "Yep." Dana chuckled in her dizzy state. "Asuka." Joy, Emma thought, this is going to be a truly intellectual night to remember......

"Y'know, if she's in stable condition, I'm gonna go get us some sweets from catering, 's that alright?" After a quick nod from the nurse she gave Dana a quick head pat, to which she was greeted with a soft purr and nuzzle (hmmmmm....maybe this WILL be a night to remember.....) and smirked before she left. The nurse smiled sweetly at the dizzy, somehow sweeter, girl below her before stepping out briefly to grab a pillow for her to rest on. She'd only be gone a quick second.....or so she thought.

Just after she left the room, Asuka turned the corner still with that demonic smile plastered on her china doll* face. Finally, she'd have her chance to take what was hers, her prize for being victorious against the blonde bombshell. She slowly creeped her way into the dressing room and locked the door, licking her lips with anticipation. There she was, laying on her back with that silly grin in that tight pink outfit, humming "Cool for the Summer" to herself. Asuka chuckled to herself,  _なんて都合のいい ......_

Dana giggled to some unknown joke and arched her back into a stretch while releasing a hum. Asuka released a pleased hum of her own and began to circle her prey. "Dana?  _お元気ですか_ , _私のお菓子?_ Dana looked around her and held her head to keep from toppling forward, as the room was obviously spinning around her quite violently. She saw the colorful ring gear and finally realized who it was but felt no fear because of her dizzy disposition. Even if she did care though, it was too late.

Asuka had already crawled on top of her and gently pinned her down as she had no need to waste any energy now. She gazed down with glee at her catch, sprawled out beneath her and looking good enough to eat. She licked her lips once more for good measure before leaning down to the blonde below her, just like she fantasized.

"Hey Asuka, no hard feelings for beating you, ri-mmmmph," was all she could say before Asuka captured her lips is a hard hot passionate kiss that she quickly melted into. "Mmmmmmm," Dana didn't know why her mind was telling her to fight back, this felt fantastic!

Asuka broke the kiss and, while keeping her pinned, placed chaste soft kisses on her neck and face, treasuring each whimper and moan. She sat up and smirked, " _うん_ , no hard feelings,". She slowly began to unzip the pretty pink princesses tight outfit, kissing and licking down her body every time a bit more of her smooth skin was uncovered. Dana's whimpers began to get louder and more desperate the farther south Asuka went. Finally, she lifted her leg taking off the rest of Dana's tight outfit, placing kisses along her leg as she did.

 _"_ _私のために開く...._ open, Dana" She happily obeyed and moaned helplessly as Asuka began to lick a stripe of pleasure across her soaking wet pussy. She began to trace the alphabet into the aching pink pussy below her with her talented tongue while humming "Cool for the Summer". Dana had lost any need for modesty and was letting moan after moan and whimper after whimper escape her pouting lips in pleasure.

She shivered when she felt two fingers enter her and almost lost it when they began to pound her harder and harder while she sighed joyfully. " _-_ _秒、私の美しさ_....." She wasn't sure what Asuka was doing as she suddenly disappeared, but when she had reappeared she had lost the fancy colors she usually donned and was now only wearing a devilish smirk.

She leaned down once more and placed a rougher, even more passionate kiss on her lips before kissing her large perky breasts, licking and playing with the nipples as she did. Dana began to white knuckle the sheets as she felt Asuka begin to lick and suck at her pussy once more. "Mmmmm, Asuka, more!"

She felt Asuka shift over her so that her soaked light brown pussy was directly over her mouth and began to drag it suggestively over her face. " _さあ、赤ちゃん、あなたの唇から私に喜びを与えなさい,_ pretty pretty Dana." Dana felt dizzy, but she knew what Asuka wanted and was more than ok with giving it to her and placed her lips on it, sucking happily while Asuka moaned with glee.

They began to lick and suck rhythmically with one another, matching moans and whimpers with licks and sucks. They both began to get closer and closer to their climax and neither wanted it to end. " _はい、ダーリン、そんな感じです_!" She buried her face deep into Dana's pussy and began to tease her breast with an open palm while shoving three fingers inside of her. Dana whimpered passionately into Asuka's throbbing mound, following suit.

Finally, Dana could bear it no more. "A-Asuka....I'm g-gonna..c-cuuuuuuASUKA!!!" She could feel herself clench around the Japanese Goddesses fingers and arched her back into the table below her before shoving her mouth further into Asuka's warm wetness. " _うん_ , Da-DANA!!!!!!!" Asuka screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body, arching her back in a cat-like way into the air. They collapsed together onto the table, spent.

Before Dana could even comprehend what just happened, Asuka got up and put her ring gear back on. She smiled down at the pretty girl she had just marked as her own, one of the many to come, and placed a sweet loving kiss on her lips. She held her face and said, " _私たちの小さな秘密"_ before leaving one last kiss on the head sweat covered pink girl below her. She unlocked the door, said, " _あなたはすぐに気分がいい,_ Dana," and just like that....she was gone.

Dana was smiling to herself, she felt so good, the best she has in years! She barely even noticed when she heard two shrieks and turned to see her bestie and someone she assumed to be a nurse. They were both blushing and yelling unintelligibly, so much so that all Dana could make out was Emma screaming, "GET OUT!!!" Then the door slammed and she felt a blanket cover her quickly

"Oh my God, Dana! How could she leave you in this state! I'm gone for 5 seconds and you strip yourself naked! Wha' if Hunter or Vince walked in, huh? Well....actually you migh' get a title shot for that....oh well, c'mon babe let's get you dressed." She helped her dizzy friend, trying not to stare too deeply into her big bouncing breasts, and tried to get her dressed. Dana looked at her Aussie Bestie and stated the obvious, "I won." Emma once again rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dana, I know. You won. You beat her. You beat Asuka in your match....."

Dana blushed, "Uh, yeah..... I won that, too."

**Author's Note:**

> *I know she's Japanese, but I already used the Kabuki doll line earlier on.......BACK OFF!!!!  
> How'd I do?  
> You like my work? Read the part 1 for this series for the rules/ideas and ask for a request! :)


End file.
